1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to an image processing system. In particular, this invention is directed toward systems and methods that buffer and transmit data from an image capture device.
2. Description of Related Art
Scanners and other types of image capture devices have become ubiquitous office productivity tools for generating electronic images of physical original documents. In the past, the actual scanning of a document took longer than the transfer of data to the work station where it was to be viewed. Faster image feeders along with higher resolutions have moved the data bottleneck from the data capturing phase to the data transferring phase. Traditional means for handling slow connections include slowing down the image source, or placing the image source in a standby mode until all data has been transferred.